thetldrfandomcom-20200213-history
The Age of Rebirth
The Age of Rebirth (October 2007 - February 2008) was the prosperous period that followed The Age of Scylightenment in which TLDR regained its pre-Dark Age status. Events such as Scyle and Morek's Failed Coup, Lazrikgate, and Ag00n's Return occurred during this time. The Rebirth of TLDR The Age of Scylightenment was over, but even some of Scyle's most bitter enemies would admit that its events had probably saved the forum. Scyle, outraged at having his admin status taken away, criticized the administration and began to scheme. TLDR would begin to resemble its pre-Age of Decline self once again with the return of old members, the joining of new members, and the resulting boom in posting. The Server Switch The TLDR's host, Inmotion Hosting, had been periodically taking TLDR off-line for weeks due to high CPU-usage. During a particularly long suspension in which TLDR was off-line practically the entire day, Lazrik decided he had had enough and set up a clean install of the forum on Jchan's server. Unfortunately, this resulted in the deletion of everything that had been posted since the Database Disaster. But this time, TLDR's will was somehow unbroken. The first night of the new forum seemed to set a record number of posts. It was a sign that the forum was indeed on the road to recovery. Scyle and Morek's Failed Coup Morek and Scyle both had made attempts to question Lazrik's leadership immediately after the server switch, as it had been the latest in a long series of deletions, but TLDRers demonstrated that they still supported him. A month later, after scheming together in secret, Scyle announced that he would be hosting TLDR from then on himself, with Morek's support, and requested that Lazrik hand over the forum data so that he could restore TLDR on his own server. However, Scyle had made many enemies, and was instantly criticized by nearly everyone, despite Morek's more diplomatic approach. Lazrik refused to hand over the forum data. Scyle then appealed to Morek again in secret, commanding him to use his admin powers to concoct another disaster that would bring the TLDR down and cause people to lose faith in Lazrik. Morek eventually refused and the two engaged in a massive flame war, whith Scyle revealing that his request had simply been a test of Morek's loyalty. Their plan had failed utterly and several TLDRers commented that it had been the stupidest event they had witnessed on the TLDR in a long time. Lazrikgate The eventual revelation of Lazrik's true identity began with Scyle, who in his recent feud with Mitten, had adopted a new strategy in which he attempted to affect people's real life and/or reveal embarrassing details about them. Lazrik had always been mysterious about his real-life identity, and at times had claimed to be a successful, handsome, 24-year-old architect. After unseccessfully seizing power from Lazrik, Scyle had begun to investigate a Ryan Czartoryski, which he thought to be Lazrik's true identity because of the name of an MSN email Lazrik had had. He tracked down what he thought to be Lazrik's Facebook and found pictures of Czartoryski proudly displaying his many tattoos, then posted them on TLDR, demanding that Lazrik admit to the truth. Lazrik would not admit to anything and proceeded to make fun of Scyle instead. Meanwhile, unconvinced that Czartoryski was Lazrik, others began their own investigations. Morek and staby were briefly convinced that Lazrik's username was also his actual first name, and investigated a college track star named Lazrik Pettis, who they found to be living in the same area as Lazrik. It was Zorg that made the final discovery, however. Still convinced that the original domain name registrar, Alex Slobodan, was Lazrik, which was believed to be a fake name because of how freely available it was as The TLDR's domain name registrar, Zorg set to work tracking him down. With Glue's help, Zorg was able to locate a family member in an area of Illinois, then found an Alexander Slobodan on a nearby high school's pamphlet. He then impersonated a fictional relative of Alex's and messaged students of the school on Myspace, requesting pictures, which h e got. Lazrik turned out to be not a handsome architect in his twenties, but a fat 18-year-old just out of high school. When presented with the overwhelming evidence, Lazrik had no choice but to admit everything. He made the initial announcement post revealing the first picture himself, which at first many did not believe since Lazrik had been falsely claiming to be a variety of people in response to the new Lazrik-identity trend. Zorg explained to TLDRers how he had uncovered the truth and posted additional pictures. There was no denying it: the leader of TLDR was a fat teenager. The Attack Mod The Attack Mod was a forum mod that Lazrik installed which allowed users to fight each other to level up, gather currency, use weapons and items, and form clans. Although excited, TLDRers grew annoyed that they could only attack a certain number of times per hour and could not attack the same person repeatedly. The complaining became so immense and widespread that Lazrik finally lost his patience and deactivated the mod, resulting in even more complaining. He later turned it back on, warning people not to complain, and also allowed people to opt out of the game if they wished. Most people lost interest in it after that, but a few kept playing and got to incredibly high levels. A while later, Lazrik installed a casino mod that allowed users to gamble the currency they'd collected, and many people became billionaires. Ag00n's Return TLDR's first forum female, Hastus, had disappeared in late 2005, and based on several clues, TLDRers had concluded that she had never been female to begin with and was actually another poster named Ag00n. Now, two years later, Scyle convinced Ag00n to return to the TLDR. He was questioned about the identity of Hastus but maintained that she had been a real person and his neighbor, and that the picture she had posted of herself had not actually been her at all. Surprisingly, most TLDRers believed him, except for a few, who could not dismiss the original evidence. Ag00n had casted doubt on an age-old belief that Hastus had not been a real person. It was a mystery that would probably never be conclusively solved one way or the other. Ag00n stopped posting again shortly after this minor controversy. Andraeos' troll revealed On February 4th, 2008, Andraeos broke Qwee's heart. "ITT I'm as melodramatic and my e-vag is bigger than ever. (I'm not sure a large vag is ever good, but w/e.) I started visiting the WoW OT in late August, about the same time school started. By mid-November I was posting with you guys and, to put it simply, I've been trolling. Let's start with fact and fiction. Facts: The boobs, the Vent voice, and only one of the facial pictures are mine. I think most of you could already pick it out (It's not the winter formal one). The makeup is mine. The pictures of my room, my feet, and my hands are all mine. I'm not a cripple, in fact, I think I have pretty fucking great legs. I am in fact a girl, not a man taking hormones or a tranny. My health problems are real. I do live in RI. I am a Jew though I am not religious and don't really take offense to any of the anti-semetic jokes you make. I'm half Russian, one quarter Irish, and one quarter Polish. I'm not over age 17 but I won't tell you how old I really am, nor do I plan on posting real pictures any time soon. Lafonda knows my real first name, and she can tell you guys if she feels like it. My initials were in the picture of all my makeup, on the lighter green tube near the top. Those are real. I am in fact pretty attracted to Lurpy. He's one of the most interesting people I've ever had the opportunity to communicate with. Besides that gingerfag, he's the only one here who's got a pretty close personality to what mine really is. I hate outing myself, but I think it's about time I seperate lies from truth. I don't hate Tiz, and I don't think I ever did. I had to keep up disliking some people (i.e. Gash) to be realistic. All the sports stuff was real - going to the AFC championships, and all the sports stuff about my dad. He is in fact a CEO. I like the Pats and the Sox a little too much, though I don't really care for the Celtics. I am pretty much loaded. My taste in music. It varies so much that I was able to pick out and isolate the bands that I already listened to, withholding some of the faggoty stuff. The Strokes really are my favorite band. I do really have a 70 night elf hunter on Shadowsong. The Deviantart photos and everything, those are all really mine. I honor art too much to plaigiarize just for you guys. Though apparently, I don't honor humanity enough to be honest about it with you. --- I decided to let go of my troll because of the Miika incident. I'd already known that there were far too many holes in my story, but when it got taken to a stalker-like level, affecting other people in my life, it had to stop. I don't really want to leave the Free OT. I enjoyed posting with you guys, and even if you decide to exile me, I'm probably still going to lurk on hopes that I'm not IP banned. However, I'd hope I didn't have to. I still want to post, as stupid as it is. Saelene and Ixxan have both been incredible, and I have to say it's ironic that Saelene, the very person who brought me here in the first place and started this whole mess has also stuck with me through it. A few others who defended me (I think it was Baph who felt bad, Lafonda, Lurpy, idk), I have to tell you, I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'm sorry for deceiving all of you. I'll be waiting." Navigation <<-The Age of Scylightenment------Index------Age of Integration->> Category:TLDR History Category:History